


Miscellaneous

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftermath, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Crazy In Love Ficathon, Dom Kurt, Drama & Romance, Episode: e042 Dangerous Dealings, Episode: s03e04 Letting It Go, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fix-It, Freeform, Killing, Kinky, Kurt meeting Kurt, Murder, Protective Kurt, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Slice of Life, Stalking, What-If, X-men Inspired, doppleganger, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kurt Darkholme did not die, instead, he joins the X-men in this new universe(new to him) and tries to live a peaceful life, however, he is not alone in this journey as Kitty Pryde of his own universe decides to join this new place. Can the two of them live in a place where is not necessary to kill to survive? or are they stuck in the Apocalypse dimension no matter what? (Comicverse and AOA!Kurtty and maybe regular Kurtty)





	1. About sandwiches, crazy teachers and existential crisis

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was on my mind for a while, the idea is to use many prompts of the Raainstorms(she gave me permission) and make them as a drabble vest.
> 
> I think aoa!Kurtty needs more love as well Kurtty
> 
> And Kitty and Kurt as a character need to be more respected by the writers and fandom.
> 
> Ok, some explanation:  
> Dark!Kitty is the Kitty from aoa!universe  
> And the headmistress is the Kitty from the main universe. When she was the headmistress of the school.  
> Kurt Wagner wasn't revived YET.  
> He will be and meet Kurt Darkholme.

There something trivial and common about the act of eating a sandwich that no one can explain, nor any one wants to spend time dive into this so called "situation"

The new Headmistress of Jean Grey´s institution does agree that eat a sandwich is the best thing, however, lately, her sandwiches are being stolen.

It wouldn´t be a problem, of course, but she knows who is doing this and quite frankly the headmistress has no idea how to approach the culprit.

There something odd about your "evil" doppelganger deliberately eat your launch and even odder is how to say no to your "evil" doppelganger.

To not say the Institution is never without some mishappen would be the biggest lie in the universe, but somehow, when your doppelganger enters the picture aside with an another version of Kurt Wagner ("I´m not your elf") certainly this wouldn´t be categorized as a normal Thursday.

Kurt Darkholme is certainly not Kurt Wagner and he proves this over and over again.

Now, this other Kitty is not the same either. This is all so confused, the headmistress Kitty Pryde is confused as for how she should call the other Kitty(make Highlander jokes?) and there the tad bit problem of this Kitty be a scary. Well, if you used fishnet, blue jacket, and black lipstick it is better to be frightened.

The headmistress is walking in the hall, some of the new students were being well, kids, talking loud and maybe asking someone out. Ah, it brings her memories(some not so pleasant) and this was put to a halt when she saw the culprit eating another sandwich that without a doubt it was Kitty´s.

There is the Dark!Kitty eating the sandwich with that black lipstick and without a care in the world. The Dark!Kitty nod at Kitty noticing her presence or maybe it was mocking the gesture. Dark!Kitty has a dark sense of humor(ok, nothing compares with Kurt Darkholme, nothing) accompany with a witty tongue.

Kitty is not afraid of this Dark!version, but sometimes it is a bit unnerving, could she become like this Kitty? Does she have the stomach for that? What else this Dark!Did kitty saw in her timeline?

"Kitty"

"Hello Kitty" Dark Kitty does not like to be called Kitty, she thinks it is silly and childish, however, she contradicts herself(herself or the other Kitty?) by making Kitty jokes.

"I´m fine, Kitty, thanks for ask, Kitty. Like the sandwich, Kitty?" and the headmistress make sure to call the Dark!Kitty Kitty just to see her reaction...it is always priceless.

Interesting, it was just like Kurt Darkholme. Never call him elf or else...you can fill the blank space.

" Stop calling me Kitty, Kitty" the headmistress just smile in satisfaction.

"I will try to remember next time, by the way, I want to talk with you"

"We are talking"

"About Professor Darkholme" and this makes Dark!Kitty stops devouring her sandwich and gives her undivided attention.

"He is covering Kurt Wagner" there a ping of sadness in her voice, she knows he will come back. but it doesn´t make the waiting any easier " as a fencing teacher"

"Yes, I was there. And you make me your secretary, not cool"

" We talk about this, you are not my secretary, we are looking for a position here, where I was? Ok, so Kurt Darkholme as fencing teacher...it was a good idea until he starts chasing kids with his sword"

The dark!Kitty looks at her sandwich, it is 20% gone and she plans to finish soon.

"He would never harm any children," the other Kitty says in the defense of her Kurt, and the headmistress agrees on the whole heartful.

"I agree, but, I don´t think his methods of teaching are adequated here, chasing kids with swords and laugh like a maniac...is a big no in this institution"

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes, and I don´t want to have to intervene every time"

The headmistress just nods, sure Kurt Darkholme does not like to have to face the headmistress all day, and Kitty is a very caring person but she has her limits. 

"He thinks some of the children are annoying, that Quentin, in special, seems to want to challenge him"

Ok, is fair Quentin can be a pain in the ass, sometimes, but still, chasing him with a sword and laugh maniacally is big no.

"Even so, talk with him" there a mix of kindness and authoritative in her voice.

"I will speak with him. But, just to be clear, he is not Kurt Wagner and you all must accept this"

The headmistress can´t say anything. Her first encounter with Kurt Darkholme was not ideal and her encounter with Dark!Kitty neither.

"And by the way, you make good sandwiches" Dark!Kitty says an finally finished her sandwich " you were saving this for lunch?"

"Well, I was"

"In my timeline, dimension or whatever it was, food was not so abundant as here and most of the times this still impress me"

The headmistress can only guess and imagine what was like. Not that here is perfect, no, with all the anti-mutant sentiment is hard to say here is paradise. But it seems to be to Dark!Kitty.

"Uh, I also have chips if you want to try"

This perk her interest as Dark!Kitty is hung up on her words.

"We can share the chips or we can try the cookies. Wanna try?"

Dark!Kitty, used to the food be a rarity and starvation was the norm, cannot say no to this offer.

"And if I have time, I can teach you how to cook, although, I´m not a good cooker myself"

"Pun intended?"

"I don´t know"


	2. hi, my name is Kurt too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt D meets Kurt W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short about the elves I love, well, lately I´m liking Kurt D more than Kurt W thanks to Marvel and Gold.

Kurt Darkholme is not a man of faith, for several reasons that he is not ready to disclosure. Prefers to see himself as a man of logic and action than anything else, but, those X-men are not sharing his view on the world. What is dead will most likely remain dead.

Kurt Wagner, their Nightcrawler, died and even so people are sure he will rise again, like Jesus Christ. The headmistress believes in this notion with all her heart(this make Kurt Darkholme feel a bit bad for how they meet each other and tries, in his own way, to apologize to her) as everyone else.

And Kurt was ready to ignore the discomfort that this brings when the devil appears finally, although this Kurt was not like him so the term devil is a euphemism. And to his utmost horror, Kurt Wagner is a Catholic devoted and likes to speak about religion.

  
Kurt Darkholme is an atheist die hard.

  
Kurt Wagner is Catholic.

  
For a moment the dark Nightcrawler thought the others X-men would get rid of him, they get the original version after all, but the headmistress assures them (Kurt and Kitty) that they can stay as long they want. And Kurt Darkholme is still the fencing teacher and Kurt Wagner as well.

  
Their first meeting was not ideal, Kurt Wagner thought it was ok to hug a wild Nightcrawler and was surprised when discovery the hug was not necessary or wanted. And it is fair to say that there a bad blood between them.

  
Kurt Wagner didn´t like the story of what Kurt Darkholme did with his Kitty when arriving here.

  
Kurt Darkholme detests religion and hates when his counterpart opens its mouth. Is a huge dilemma here.

  
And it didn´t help either that Kurt Darkholme is a better sword fighter than Kurt Wagner, bad blood, but to their credit, both elves are being civil.

  
“You instance is wrong” Darkholme has a deep accent and is very different from Wagner´s.

  
“I know how to hold the sword”

  
“Could have fooled me” It certainly unwavering to Wagner to see how much Darkholme resembles Mystique, yes, she did raise him in the other universe, but his way of speaking is just like hers. Sometimes, Wagner is tempted to ask who life was with his mom, however, fear always stop him.

  
The kids are used with the both Nightcrawlers and found their bantering amusing, Kurt Wagner is secretly impressed that the kids do like the Kurt Darkholme as a teacher.(didn´t he chase kids with a sword? And they liked it? Oh, kids those days)  
“You know, this is just like a parable in the bible about” whatever it was the Darkholme´s shoe stop the sentence.

  
“No god here”

  
“God is every where Darkholme”

  
“No, he is not”

  
“God loves you, Darkholme”

  
“Do you want to die again?”

  
“I would like to avoid that, but being an X-men …is most likely I will die and get miraculous resurrected again”

  
“…what happens in this timeline?”

  
“You get used”


	3. Of Errol Flynn and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There´s much to tell. I want to make something dark and complex or even hotter. But ended up making this two watches Errol Flynn, go figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something, to all the people who read my fics, I´m very thankful for that, and if you like Kurtty(in either form) I have a blog where I make drabbles based on meme prompts.
> 
> Any genre is valid.
> 
> https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Here the link.
> 
> For those who like the fics and want more of this ship, go ahead and send ask.
> 
> Also, I´m acutely aware that my English and Writing can be better, and I'm doing my best to improve, I swear, and that why this blog is important to me.
> 
> Lately, I found out about the person who wrote the fic MY IMMORTAL and she is a successful writer now, that´s my goal. I want to be a writer.
> 
> So, please, even if this ship is not your OTP, send me an Ask.
> 
> Ok, enough of the propaganda.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy my stories and have fun. So, thank you for reading this.

Chapter 3: of Errol Flynns and trials.

 

Kurt Darkholme is a person that needs to have a routine to stay calm, either he can methodically clean his weapons or his room, it doesn´t matter.

 

Kurt likes having a routine.  Suffice to say that someone is not very fond of surprises.

 

Is actually a huge contrast with Kurt Wagner that is loud, energetic and likes to do something new each day.

 

Kurt Darkholme primes for the silence and solitude(not so much as Kitty stays with him in his "fort of solitude" as she labels) and does not like loud noise.

 

Kurt Darkholme can count on his 3 fingers few things enjoyable by himself. And the other Kurt is not in this list.

 

And Kurt Wagner knows this and pretends to change this, well, what better way to make an alternative version of yourself like you?

 

Simple, the answer is to watch Errol Flynn´s marathon because that is the best way to make a darker version of yourself open up and love you.

 

"So, let me get this straight, you are watching a marathon about this Errol Flynn and wants me to join you?" deadpan was invented by Darkholme.

 

"Yes, please," Wagner says.

 

Red eyes gaze at his golden ones. The sheer amount of intensity of each eye is enough to set the room on fire.

 

Is a silent battle. And after a few minutes, it seems Darkholme lost it. And being a great strategist tries something else.

 

"Why you like this movie?"

 

"It has swords, damsel in distress and adventures" Darkholme simple arch an eyebrow at this.

 

"And why you like this fantasy so much?"

 

"To escape reality."

 

"Of people who love you dearly? yeah, must be horrible"

 

Kurt Wagner remains in silence and will not give up on befriend of his darker version.

 

"I take some of my ideas to woo my Kitty here, and you?"

 

Kurt Darkholme is a bit surprised by the honest tone of his voice.

 

"Well, my first idea was to mayhem a town for her...but that would be for the third date" Wagner has no idea if Darkholme is being sarcastic or not.

 

"I´m sure this will take time, why not do something simple, like, for example, Errol Flynn likes to give flowers to his lady lover"

 

"That...seem silly"

 

Darkholme stare the scene where the hero gives flowers to the princess and is perplex that the princess like the gesture

 

_Why? This is the most simple and cheapest thing ever, now if he has killed the fool for her that would have been something._

 

Wagner is a bit unnerved about how Darkholme resembles his own mother(their mother?) when analyzing something.

 

In the end, both Kurt start watching the films. Darkholme is deeply confused about the woo in this universe.

 

Wagner is too afraid to ask if the other Kurt was actually being serious about the killing for Kitty.


End file.
